


The Leader's Intuition

by attackthenoona



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hand Jobs, Im Jaebum | JB-centric, M/M, jaebum pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackthenoona/pseuds/attackthenoona
Summary: Jaebum never thought that Mark and Jinyoung could be so scandalous.





	The Leader's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gotnsfw headcanon (on Tumblr): OT7 movie night, but Jaebum sees MarkJin getting frisky under a blanket. Our leader's observational skills get him scarred for life.

Jaebum wouldn't call himself a prude. Sure, he might be uptight at times, a stickler for rules and etiquette. He gets easily bothered by some things, like when Yugyeom suddenly speaks casually to him, or when Jackson insists that he drop the "hyung" when addressing him, among other things. But he knows these didn’t have anything to do with being prude, really. And despite the chic image he likes to maintain, Jaebum has a pretty foul mouth and quite the streak of mischief in his personality. During a music show game, the other members even exposed him to have taught the three foreigners all the Korean cuss words that were now a part of their daily vocabulary.

And he certainly isn't someone who gets easily fazed or scandalized by anything sexual. He isn’t necessarily that traditional and closed off. He got shy, and maybe he’s not as straightforward when talking about it, unlike Jackson or Mark, but he doesn't deny being open as well. In fact, he's had his fair share of not-so modest experiences: as a teenager, he's joked around with his friends and fellow trainees, even comparing dick sizes in the locker room once. Jaebum also has had girlfriends whose bodies he's explored with his hands and mouth.

He’s also pretty curious, so when they first set foot in the United States for their tour, he proceeded to ask Mark if American girls were any different.

"I don't really know," Mark began. "I never had the chance to really find out because I left for Korea when I was in high school?"

They were in Mark's hotel room, Jaebum purposely going straight there to have this conversation. He was lounging on the carpet, watching Mark unpack some of his clothes. He's only ever been with Korean girls, so his interest was piqued.

“Yeah, okay,” Jaebum understood, but he was sure Mark had at least a bit of experience, so he still replied with an unconvinced, "sure."

"JB, I was also around Asians most of the time. There's probably not much of a difference."

Before Jaebum could respond, the bathroom door opened and Jinyoung was stepping into the bedroom, his face free of make-up. He had a small towel draped over one shoulder.

"What are you two whispering about here?" He asked before plopping down on the bed. Jaebum raised an eyebrow at him, but the younger just averted his gaze to look at Mark.

Mark just shrugged and told Jinyoung, "he's just asking if Americans and Koreans were different."

"Well, they are. They're two different sets of people, hyung," Jinyoung replied matter-of-factly. "We have a different culture from them, you know."

"We were taking about sex, Jinyoungie," Mark interjected, straightforward and unfazed.

He could see Jinyoung's lips turn into a small O in realization. Before Jaebum could say something to diffuse any awkwardness that might settle, Jinyoung, fast to recover, started speaking. "Well," he moved to where Mark was, "Mark hyung likes Koreans more now, right?"

Mark might be cool and composed most of the time, but the fond gaze the eldest threw the younger didn't escape Jaebum's notice.

Then there was Jackson and the sexual tension he seemed to throw at Jaebum on a daily basis. Jaebum knows heated gazes and flirting when he sees them. He's looked at other people like that, and he’s intentionally flirted with some female fans in the past, often sending them pointed looks from where he's sitting during fan signing events. However, he's learnt to disregard Jackson, because the younger will throw hints and caress and touch a little long enough with anyone he found attractive.

He understands the innuendos Bambam and Yugyeom would throw his way, and he jokes a lot with Youngjae, sometimes even when they're recording. The younger members usually had no restraint when it came to it, and while he was supposed to keep them all in check, sometimes he forgets to call them off like a responsible leader. Once, he got berated by his manager for obliging Bambam's dick jokes while they were doing an interview.

After all, Jaebum is a healthy young man. Besides, being an idol also meant having a lot of pent up stress and frustration, and he's found that engaging in activities of the sexual kind would be the best way to relax. He watches porn during the rare times he's left alone in his dorm or hotel room. And he's definitely taken care of his boner in the shower, sometimes even with the other members around. No one really bats an eye anymore with these things. Not that anyone in the dorm has become totally unashamed of the fact; everyone just really acknowledged that sex and being sexual were natural, human things. He knew when Jackson left the dorm to hook up with God knows who. He also knows the password to Youngjae’s porn stash in his hard drive. Him and the members have also known each other for quite a long time now, and sharing a dorm with them in the past three years or so has made them comfortable enough to be open about these things. So knowing certain bedroom habits wasn't a big deal anymore.

But lately, Jaebum has been bothered, asking himself if he is indeed comfortable around his members. _Maybe I am a prude_ , he thinks as he plops down on the couch in their practice room. It takes something truly scandalous to even render Jaebum flustered and shocked like this—and it’s already been a week.

It’s been a week and he still can't believe that Jinyoung and Mark could be _so scandalous_.

The thing is, Jaebum is observant. It's a trait expected of him since he's the leader. He was expected to be one step ahead of everyone, having the foresight to be sensitive enough of others' movements and feelings in order to avoid any issues or problems. But sometimes, Jaebum curses this because he's observant to a fault, and it gets him into trouble at times. He just didn’t think the two introverts in their group would cause him this internal turmoil. If he was being honest, he almost expected Jackson or Bambam’s images to be tainted, _not Mark or Jinyoung_.

From the beginning, Jaebum always knew there was something more to Mark and Jinyoung's relationship. He's seen the two transform their awkward nightly ice cream “dates” into comfortably silent lounging sessions at the dorm. Oftentimes, they would occupy the couch in their living room, with Mark laying his head on Jinyoung’s lap while playing video games on his phone. Jinyoung would usually have a book on one hand, with the other on the American’s head, running his fingers through the soft strands. Jaebum has also seen Mark spend a number of nights in Jinyoung's room, sleeping cramped next to the younger in his narrow mattress on the floor.

Jinyoung told him much when they first debuted, that Mark was slowly becoming his favorite hyung, and maybe something more than a friend he liked sitting next to during van rides to the broadcast stations.

Some years since Jinyoung first expressed these feelings, Jaebum sees how far the two have come. He didn't need Jinyoung pulling him aside during one of their dance practice breaks to tell him personally. He was intuitive enough to figure everything out by himself.

"Jaebum hyung," Jinyoung whispered, "Mark likes me back."

For someone revealing a big, important secret, Jinyoung looked relaxed. If anything, his face just expressed contentment, with just the tips of his ears turning red.

"I know," Jaebum answered back. He could only nod and squeeze the younger's shoulder, showing his support more than saying it.

It turns out that he wasn't the only one in the group to have seen Mark and Jinyoung eventually become something more. Yugyeom was the first to whisper to him about the two looking closer than ever. Yugyeom blushed when he pointed out that "Mark hyung is putting his hands in places only lovers could _really_ touch." Mark had always been touchy, especially with Jinyoung. He picked up this habit of hugging Jinyoung by the waist a long time ago, and he was always so unabashed in doing so. Now it was automatic and more intimate—a little possessive even.

Jackson always knew about the two as well. Originally being Mark's roommate, he had been privy to the couple's movie marathons on Mark's bed before. It was inevitable that Jackson would announce to everyone at the dorm that "for a suave fuck boy, it took you long enough to tell Jinyoung you liked him back!" to which no one was surprised. Bambam and Youngjae just laughed and teased them for a bit before going back to their rooms.

Ever since that moment, the two grew bolder with their skinship, Jinyoung most especially. Lately at fan signing events, he gravitated towards Mark, seeking the older’s hand and hooking it to his waist. While filming a _mukbang_ for their new reality show, Jinyoung automatically feeds Mark from his own chopsticks, nonchalantly raising chicken pieces to the older's mouth as if it were the most normal thing to do.

So it wasn't all too surprising that a week ago, it was Jinyoung who exclaimed that him and Mark _should_ get the loveseat by the window so he could snuggle with his boyfriend. It was a Saturday night, and they had their final fan sign event that afternoon. Their latest album promotions were done, and everyone just wanted to relax. After having dinner and a bit to drink with their managers and staff, the seven men piled into two vans and headed back home to their dorm.

Lately, the two youngest members planned for everyone to stay inside and watch DVDs, savoring the little downtime they had during the past month. It seemed like Yugyeom and Bambam had become clingy all of a sudden, whining that they no longer do anything as a group outside of broadcasts and promotions. Jaebum suspects it also had something to do with Jackson being dragged off to China in the past four months because of his solo career there. Nonetheless, Jaebum obliged, agreeing that he also missed lounging and fooling around with everyone else. They even invited Youngjae to sleep over, taking over Mark's bed.

"I miss bunking with you hyung," Youngjae told Jaebum during one of their past movie nights. They were both on the living room floor, a bowl of popcorn between them. "When was the last time we shared a cramped mattress?"

Jaebum laughed before pressing a hand to Youngjae's neck, "I miss it too, but my sheets have cat hair on them. Besides," he lowered his voice so only Youngjae could hear, "Mark's bed is big and clean and always empty now that, you know..."

Jaebum trailed off, took his hand off the younger's neck to clench it into a fist and shake it up and down. Youngjae hit him on his arm.

"No no, they do more than that!" Youngjae whispered back, then took Jaebum's fist and inserted his index finger into it. It was Jaebum's turn to hit the younger on his shoulder before releasing a hearty laugh to which he received a harsh shush from Mark and a glare from Jinyoung.

Despite the constant teasing over the couple's sex life, nobody in the group has ever really seen them do anything more, not even kiss. They all had a vague idea that they do more than hold hands and cuddle though, with Mark spending an insane amount of time in Jinyoung's room. Or that they disappear together for a few hours, to which Jaebum suspects is to go out on a date or to a love hotel. And while Jaebum has never really heard anything coming from Jinyoung's room when they were locked in together—no moans, no banging on the walls, no rummaging whatsoever—he just knows that things happened inside.

He's never really thought about it that much, and just accepted that things, sex things, happened between couples. Because after all, Jaebum was no prude.

Not until last week’s movie night.

Everyone was settled in their designated positions in the living room.  Jackson was splayed on the central couch, hogging it so Yugyeom and Bambam had no choice but to get their pillows and blankets from their room to settle on the floor. Jinyoung glared at them all so he could have the loveseat with his boyfriend. Jaebum had the opposite couch with Youngjae seated on the floor between his legs.

They were on their second movie—some intense psychological thriller Jaebum was sure was Jinyoung’s choice. Everyone was glued to the movie playing on their wide television, casting a diffused glow on their faces. Jaebum could see Jackson fighting to keep awake, his position on the couch not helping him stay upright.

From his periphery, Jaebum saw Jinyoung move even closer to Mark. They were sharing a large thick blanket, Jinyoung making good with his promise to snuggle against his boyfriend with the way he's plastered to Mark's side. Jaebum thought they looked sweet, and he appreciated how they could be this affectionate in front of the group. He could see Mark reclining further into his seat with Jinyoung's arm snaking under the blanket to enclose the other in a tight embrace. By the time Jaebum turned his head, he could see Jinyoung whisper something into Mark's ear.

Some minutes later, Jaebum found himself looking back at the couple. The lights in the living room were  turned off, so he couldn't be sure if it was only the television screen causing the shadows to shift and create shapes, but Jaebum thought he saw steady movement under the blanket.

He knows he shouldn't be suspicious, but Jaebum was just too damn intuitive for his own good. And the movements seemed less cozy and more _private and intimate_.

 _No fucking way_ , Jaebum thought. _What are they doing?_

It seemed crazy to think that Mark and Jinyoung were getting frisky under the blanket. After all this time they were being discreet about their bedroom shenanigans, Jaebum just couldn't fathom them suddenly becoming this bold and unashamed. He wanted to dismiss the thought, but just as he was turning his gaze back to the movie, that's when Jaebum saw it.

In between Mark's legs was a slight, slow movement, a point in the blanket rustling upwards every few seconds. The leader was now a hundred percent sure Jinyoung was giving Mark a slow and agonizing handjob. But Jinyoung’s expression looked calm and innocent, his gaze focused on the television as if he was actually engrossed in whatever scene was unfolding in the movie. Jinyoung was a good actor—everyone knew that—and Jaebum knew that the younger could remain calm in the most stressful scenarios. But while Jinyoung sported an eerie calmness, it was the opposite for Mark. His usual stoic expression gone from his handsome face. Although comfortably reclined on his seat, Mark looked to be having some slight _discomfort_. His eyebrows were scrunched slightly as if he was confused about something. But his eyes were glazed, gaze focused on the television but not seeing anything at all. If it weren't for the room lights being off, Jaebum was sure that Mark was flustered, a light blush dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears already hot and red.

Jaebum wasn't sure what to do with this information. He's always imagined walking in on Mark and Jinyoung kissing, and it wouldn’t really be a big deal.

_But a fucking handjob in front of everyone?_

He was dumbfounded that Jinyoung could get away with pumping his fist over Mark's dick like it was the most normal thing to do in front of everybody else. Jaebum wasn’t sure if Jinyoung could see him staring at them, of if he no longer cared at all.

_How am I the only one seeing this?_

Jaebum couldn’t process how no one else was seeing the insistent movements under the blanket, or see that Mark looks like he's about to explode, now shamelessly lifting his hips to buck up into Jinyoung's hand.

He knows he should stop staring, but Jaebum is suddenly frozen watching Jinyoung's hand go faster. He could also see his arm rising a bit higher, making bigger ripples in the blanket. Mark was now pressing more insistently into Jinyoung’s side, his leg twitching involuntarily under the blanket. He had his canines out, alternately nipping his bottom lip and Jinyoung’s shoulder. After what felt like a long time, Jaebum saw how Mark’s face contorted, his eyes shut for a brief second while his lips were slightly ajar to release a silent breath. In his life, Jaebum never thought he’d ever see Mark in this state. He’d never thought a day would come that he’d ever see Mark’s orgasm face. It was unthinkable because he never thought he’ll ever see _Mark and Jinyoung be so unashamed as to have sex in front of him._

Jinyoung finally stopped his ministrations while Mark struggled to catch his breath, his eyes suddenly droopy. He was trying to school his face back into a neutral expression but Jaebum could see the corners of his mouth rise to give Jinyoung a lazy smile.

A loud scene from the movie brought Jaebum back from his awed state. And while he’s lost interest in the movie altogether, he grudgingly decided to look back at it while releasing a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding back. Just as he was averting his gaze, he caught Jinyoung retract his hand from under the blanket. And he catches the glint of mischief in the younger’s eyes.

 _What are you doing?_ Mark mouthed at Jinyoung. The younger only offered Mark a crinkly smile before bringing his fingers to his mouth. He bit the pads of his fingers before sucking on them, his tongue coming out to lap at the sides.

And if Jaebum was thunderstruck before, he was fully left scandalized now. He was rooted to his spot, brain turned to mush. He only snapped out of his daze when he felt Youngjae settle more firmly on his leg. Glancing back at the couple, he saw that they were back to snuggling, looking content and innocent. But Jaebum knows, and it’s etched forever in his mind, that they were anything but.

“Jaebum hyung, are you okay? You’ve been out of it this week.”

Jaebum jumped slightly at the voice. Jinyoung was in front of him, crouched slightly and waving a hand in his face. _The same hand that was on Mark’s dick_ , Jaebum thought bitterly. Mark was behind him, a hand clutched to the end of Jinyoung’s— _no, Mark’s_ —pink hoodie.

“Yugyeom’s been calling your attention for the past few minutes,” Jinyoung continues. “The choreographer’s not yet here, but Yugyeom wants to start practicing already.”

Mark then pipes up behind him, “yah, Yugyeom stop being so excited!”

The leader could hear the maknae whine from the other side of the dance room but Jaebum couldn’t find it in himself to laugh. Especially not when the cause of his week-long mental torment was in front of him.

“Hyung, are you sick? You look kinda pale.” And before Jinyoung could put his hand— _the hand_ —on his forehead, Jaebum suddenly stood upright, swatting the younger’s arm away.

“I’m up! I’m up!”

Jinyoung and Mark stared after their leader, dumbfounded with how fast he ran to the other side, not even subtle with his avoidance of the couple. When Jaebum was out of earshot, Mark leaned into his boyfriend to whisper, “this is all your fault.”

“What did I do?” Jinyoung asked, feigning innocence. Mark could only laugh when he felt the younger grip the front of his jeans in retaliation for his accusation.

At the other side of the room, Jaebum sees the couple’s reflection on the mirror. And while he avoided looking at them directly, Jinyoung groping Mark in broad daylight didn’t escape the leader’s great observational skills. He released a sigh, and looked up to the ceiling in exasperation.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic ever! I'm a Lit major but I'm more of a critic than a fictionist. So I'm still unsure of my writing style. 
> 
> But I saw this headcanon/prompt? on Tumblr and I've been obsessed with it. And here we are.
> 
> This was sposed to be a short, kinda mature crack fic, but some feelings and introspection happened.


End file.
